Switzerland
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = | state = | city = | locale = Western Europe | residents = Swiss; French | poi = Frankenstein Village; Geneva; Vasaria | 1st = }} Switzerland is a federal republic consisting of 26 cantons, with Bern as the seat of the federal authorities. The country is situated in Western Europe where it is bordered by Germany to the north, France to the west, Italy to the south, and Austria and Liechtenstein to the east. It could be argued that Switzerland is the birth place of the science fiction genre. In 1816, eighteen-years-old Mary Shelley wrote her first novel, Frankenstein, or The Modern Prometheus at the Villa Diodati, close to Lake Geneva at the village of Cologny. Although conceived and written in Switzerland, the novel was first published in London in 1818. Frankenstein, or The Modern Prometheus tells the story of an obsessed scientist who creates a human being through galvanism using parts culled from the bodies of the dead. The Frankenstein story would later be adapted into dozens of stage plays and films. In the 2009 television series V, Switzerland was the site of the World Progress Forum summit in Geneva. The alien visitor Anna addressed the assembly and presented her Blue Energy technology - a safe, substantial power source that could solve the world's energy crisis. V: We Can't Win Points of Interest ; Cologny: Cologny is a municipality in the Canton of Geneva, Switzerland. On the heights of Geneva, it offers views on the lake Léman and houses a prestigious golf course, the Geneva Golf Club. ; Geneva: Geneva is the second-most-populous city in Switzerland (after Zürich) and is the most populous city of Romandie. Situated where the Rhône River exits Lake Geneva, it is the capital of the Republic and Canton of Geneva. ; Goldstadt Medical College: This was where Doctor Henry Frankenstein studied galvanism under the tutelage of Professor Waldman. Following his work at the college, Henry sent his hunchbacked assistant Fritz to break into the school and steal a human brain from Waldman's lecture hall. Note: Used interchangeably with the University of Ingoldstadt. Frankenstein (1931) ; Lake Geneva: Lake Geneva is the largest natural freshwater lake in Western Europe. In addition, it is the largest body of freshwater in continental Europe in term of volume. 60% of it comes under the jurisdiction of Switzerland. Films that take place in * Bride, The (1985) * Frankenstein (1931) * I, Frankenstein (2014) (Beginning only) Comics that take place in * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 17 * Giant-Size Man-Thing 5 Books that take place in * Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus Characters from * Adam * Eva * Viktor * Frankenstein Family :* Alphonse Frankenstein :* Caroline Beaufort-Frankenstein :* Charles Frankenstein :* Elizabeth Lavenza-Frankenstein :* Henry Frankenstein :* Victor Frankenstein People who were born in * Hans Rudolf Giger * John Ashley * Rainer Klausmann People who died in * Mary Morris External Links * at Wikipedia * Switzerland at Headhunter's Horror House References Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Switzerland Category:Western Europe